


Got A Heart (Got A Song)

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Beads, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a dancer, Niall isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Heart (Got A Song)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> This is a treat to my loyal Do I Wanna Know... I'd Hate To See It Go fans.
> 
> An Alternate Timeline for my Dancers, yaaaaas.
> 
> Some things are very different. ;)
> 
> If I need to bloody state where I got the title from, it means you aren't a Directioner.

_Roll your hips, stay for three seconds—pose._

The routine is easy for Zayn, Zayn, who’s been the _Sensual Starlight_ ’s best stripper for last four years. He’s been practising his Friday night routine when Ms. Peazer rings him in.

“Yes?” Zayn doesn’t bother with covering himself with a pair of trousers. “You called?”

“Payne and Tomlinson aren’t making it tonight,” his boss tells him. “You’re on double shift, I’m afraid.”

_Bring it the fuck on._

-

Zayn stubs out his last cigarette (which is against his working policy) and walks in, discarding his jeans in favour of the jockey strap-on for his performance.

On stage, he’s simply called _Copper Lust_ , a reference to his lush tan skin.

_“Next up is our very own, our very best, Copper Lust!”_

Zayn doesn’t give two shits about what people think about him or _how_. As soon as he hits the stage, he grabs onto the vertical bar and spins around it, letting people see the cleft of his arse. He winds one slender leg around the base and rubs his arse against the bar, letting out soft grunts. The chorus of _Do I Wanna Know_ fades into the familiar beginning of the Irish popstar’s song, _Rock Me_.

Zayn shouldn’t have a favourite, but he loves dancing to the beat of the said Irishman’s songs, always sensual and making it hard for him to retain a soft dick.

 

“Nice dancing, _Copper_ ,” an Irish voice muses and Zayn almost jumps. “‘M Niall.”

“The singer?” Zayn plays it cool, not caring that Niall’s bodyguard, who is really toned in just the right way with dark blond hair, gives him a warning glare. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“I booked you for the night, and my friends’ dropping in tomorrow to pick me up,” the Irish lad giggles.

-

“Your friend?” Zayn quirks a brow as Niall leads them to a dingy motel room. “A friend or a _friend_?”

“A friend who fucked me whilst drunk,” Niall giggles, his alcohol-tinged breath stirring Zayn’s carefully sculpted hair. “So, show me how you dance, _Copper_.”

“Well, if that’s your wish,” Zayn’s lips twitch into a smirk and he winks at the popstar before wrapping his thigh around the metal bar. “Song?”

Niall turns the radio on, a stereo at that, and _Bang Bang_ comes on.

Zayn spins around the pole with grace, his eyes never leaving the dyed-blond singer’s, and he does his usual routine for the all-nighters.

“So,” Niall crowds Zayn against the bar. “How come you aren’t a part-time prostitute if you can move your arse like that?”

“Only rich people have that pleasure,” Zayn purrs, pressing his back further into the bar. “Did you pay the extra?”

“I got an extra-large bottle of lube and a box of condoms,” he shrugs, deft fingers playing with Zayn’s thongs. “Can I?”

Zayn slips out of his thongs that only cover his dick, his erection bare to Niall’s hungry gaze.

“I had a misfortune earlier this year,” Niall purrs into Zayn’s ear. “That friend who fucked me? We were drunk enough to film our sex and someone hacked my iCloud and uploaded the sex tape. I can re-enact with ye.”

 

Within minutes, both Zayn and Niall are naked, Zayn’s entire hand buried in Niall’s pale arse. The blond is making a really desperate noise, moans that are going straight to Zayn’s dick. He thrusts his hand in harder, wanting Niall to come before the actual deed. Niall whines, painting his stomach white with his passionate fluids.

“Can make you come some more,” Zayn smirks, pulling his hand out to replace it with a vibrating anal bead wand. “Stay still.”

The lubricated ass wand has thick balls that are thicker than the most and Niall’s eyes widen from interest and surprise. Zayn inserts the first two beads before turning the vibrations on. Niall keens, his dick standing and fattening up before Zayn’s lustful eyes. The dancer just smirks even more sinfully, fucking the popstar with the toy.

 

Only after Niall’s fourth orgasm (twice from fisting, once from ass wand, and other from a blow), Zayn finally sheathes himself with Niall’s tight heat. Niall claws at Zayn’s back, a silent plea to move. Zayn complies and fucks Niall hard, his pace quick like a lion claiming his mate.

“Harder, gosh,” Niall mewls out. “Please, Zayn.”

Zayn almost pulls out when Niall calls him by his real name. Did Peazer tell the singer?

“Call me Zayn again,” Zayn purrs, driving particularly hard into the blond haired angel’s prostate. “Or I’ll pull out.”

“My dark angel,” Niall gasps out, his arse starting to clench around Zayn’s shaft. “My gemstone.”

Zayn lets himself fill up the condom with his release, then falls asleep.

-

“ _I have loved you since we were eighteen, long before we thought the same thing — to be in love and to be loved,_ ” Zayn wakes up to the familiar tune of _Same Thing_ , originally called 18, if you’re a hard-core fan. “ _All I can do is to say that these arms were made for holding you_.”

“Niall…” Zayn can remember what the fuck happened last night. “How do you remember my name?”

“You were my first love, even though we were barely toddlers,” Niall cups Zayn’s cheek with his small, pale hands. “You were six with those magnificent amber eyes, rimmed with the richest, earthiest green hue.”

“I long forgot about you,” Zayn confesses, his own hand cupping Niall’s wrist. “I made myself forget everyone from my past but you,” he nuzzles Niall’s hand with his jaw and cheek. “You are my future.”

“So you’ll come to my photoshoot?”

-

It’s half-eleven in the morning and Zayn is naked for a different reason.

“I think the leather’s gonna suit you,” his stylist, Myra, goes on. “It matches your aura better than black jeans.”

“My dick wishes to breathe,” Zayn sneers at the proclaimed lesbian stylist. “Like, I need it to breathe to fuck Niall.”

“Watch yer mouth,” Niall snaps merely a metre away from Zayn. “Or I’ll just expose you to the world.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Zayn is indeed wearing leather trousers that restrict his dick from breathing. His chest is bare, other than the black vest that displays his tattoos perfectly. Some airbrush covered his _inappropriate_ tattoos on his collarbone but eh.

“Niall, good to see that you found a partner,” the photographer, Niko, smiles at them warmly. “George is ready for you.”

“George as in–”

“Hello darlings,” the voice is silken, full of sexual promises. “Niall and _Copper Lust_ , what are my odds?”

“Shelley,” Zayn growls at the old dancer partner. “So you quit being a stripper to become a nude model? How apt.”

“I remember you being a fantastic shag and judging by blondie’s gait, you still are,” Shelley grins at them both. “God, I hate leather.”

-

Other than couple hundred times Zayn wanted to strangle Shelley with that stupid bandanna around his head, the photoshoot went well.

“Niall, your boyfriend is awful to me,” Shelley whines. “He’s killing me with his eyes.”

“He’s not my boyfriend, just an ex…” Niall replies shyly, undressing himself of the costume they wore for the photos. “Can you two leave so I can redress?”

“We can have some fun, babes,” Zayn purrs, not caring that George was still there. He caresses Niall through the leather trousers, glad how he’s commando under. He palms Niall until he’s fully hard, then shreds the hateful clothing from the pale lad. He pushes Niall into the sofa, grinding their naked erections together. Niall chokes on his own moans, delighting Zayn. He gets an emergency stash of lube from his bike jacket and coats himself, then drives straight into Niall.

“George is watching…” Niall blushes, his eyes blown wide from pleasure. “He’s watching.”

“He can join, babe,” Zayn purrs, driving harder into the heat.

 

Shelley undresses in record time, lining himself at Niall’s entrance, then pushes in. As Zayn discovers, having a dick rubbing off against your own makes your orgasm more intense. Niall is the first to come, coating his defined abs with his seeds. Zayn and Shelley both fill Niall up to the brim.

“Never again,” Zayn hisses at Shelley.

“You can try.”

-

**Two years later**

“Do you, Niall James Horan, take Zayn Javadd Malik as your lawfully wedded husband, through hardships and turmoil?”

“Yes, I do,” Niall smiles as their vow finishes.

“You may now kiss each other.”

Zayn sweeps Niall down and ravages his blond husband’s mouth.

 _I got you, my angel,_ Zayn smiles as their guests cheer them on _._

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready for a 50Shades transliteration on the New Year's Day?


End file.
